User talk:Whiteknight810210
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hexyz Force Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Norgaia page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Re: Hello Hai there, I think the reason why Hexyz Force not that popular coz its more female-oriented? Its great idea to create pages for enemies, but do you think its ok to get the information from the walktrough guide? I mean they did put a lot of work compiling all that in guides, (although admittedly its not really put in a pretty way, being just in plain words...) Plus, have you think of adopting this wiki? We can work with the wordmark, background and favicon, which only admin have access to. MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:08, May 21, 2014 (UTC) I know, but playing the traditional Japanese RPG genres are like a blast to explore, and I think leaving this wiki behind is such a pity to all the other gamers looking for c complete database to this game. But i'll consider the adoption, thanks for the suggestions! ^_^ Whiteknight810210 (talk) 14:21, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Adoption and guides Hai there, I've seen your adoption request at Community Central. As Tupka suggested, maybe left a message at User_talk:Roxas-X-Namine too? Last logged in was 16 May, which really just recently... . Also, what I meant before, is it ok to use the game guides from GROMABgladius , peridotdotdot, and Sleipnir2000 of GameFAQs for the info and long gameplay? MiyanloveTalk to Me 15:08, May 21, 2014 (UTC) You can re-sentence the wors to be more precise and thorough. Its a game walkthrough anyway, so all the main info as we play along remains the same. Besides, if you check the user profiles of GameFAQs, you can see there isn't much contributing activity going on with these 3. re:wordmark Thanks, although it won't be able to used here if either of us have no admin access :| Anyhow, since adoption request usually takes a week for staff to review, maybe we can add more things in this one week period? For me, I'm thinking of adding images to sidequests articles, got the images ready on hand, just haven't got the time to upload yet. MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:51, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wiki content Hai there, I get those images from outside website, and just change the image format from .jpg to .png for higher quality purposes. From here. I'll get the others done later if not sooner. Also, don't worry about just the two of us here. One thing, we won't have to worry about vandalism. We'll just take things slowly but surely here. Plus, I'll try get some of my wiki friends on gaming wikis to come here too, but that no promises they will, but no harm in trying right? Maybe when we have some solid contents, users will come eventually, just hope on that :D MiyanloveTalk to Me 02:44, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Adoption status Hai there, just a heads up, have you check on the adoption status? Wendy said there that you have to at least actively editing here for a week till she can grant the adoption... MiyanloveTalk to Me 04:37, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Game saved Hai there. I'm don't even know there's a PSP emulator out there...might need one for myself too now, my PSP acting up with the controls recently :( Unfortunately, others that I have talked to, they either never heard of Hexyz Force or just not interested in the more-female-oriented games... We'll just have to do it ourselves, maybe slowly but its better than nothing right? MiyanloveTalk to Me 05:07, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Psp theme Hai there, I found out someone made Hexyz Force theme for PSP, here. Just sharing. MiyanloveTalk to Me 11:22, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:04, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Hai there, congrats on finally getting the adoption through. XD Um, are you ok with usertalk? I'd personally prefer message wall, since the red bubble notification more pop out than the usertalk cloud message...although if you like to keep usertalk, ok then... Wallpapers! Gotta put some vibrancy on the background don't you think? There's a lot amazing Hexyz Force wallpapers out there...(pst..if possible, the wallpaper depicting the two world). Navigation menu. Its time the navi menu got arranged according to categories right? MiyanloveTalk to Me 15:49, July 1, 2014 (UTC)